The present invention disclosed herein relates to a communication system, and more particularly, to an integrated terminal capable of efficiently performing communication operations using supplementary information and a communication method thereof.
Generally, most of communication systems are independently operated. That is, a communication system is rarely interoperated with another communication system or a related system. For instance, a navigation device performs an operation for finding its location using information of a GPS receiver, and a mobile communication terminal just performs a communication operation contacting with a base station. That is, the two communication systems are operated independently without interoperations between them.